narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Aspharr II/Archivo 3
Equipos Hola Ivan estaba viendo las infoboxs de equipo y pense en sacar la sección de Miembros en la infobox, solo la hace muy larga. En vez de eso ponemos en los articulo una seccion Miembros con un cuadrito asi: 00:36 19 nov 2010 (UTC) Puedes decir que soy n buen usuario porfa Porfa--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'El entrenador legendario']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'¿Combates?']] 16:28 22 nov 2010 (UTC) Estadisticas Ivan por favor bloquea al Chechouzumaki21 por modificar las estadisticas nuevamente, a pesar de haber sido bloqueado una o dos veces por ello. Por cierto se me ocurrio para que "ESOS MOLESTOS" no modifiquen las estadisticas podemos hacer plantillas asi: y ponerlas asi los vamos a confundir jej Consideralo! PD: Ahora que Danke7 abandono oficialmente la wiki puedo ocupar su lugar? Asi no tendria que molestarte por estos bloqueos tontos. Atte 19:52 24 nov 2010 (UTC) ::Okey gracias Ivan, con respecto a las imagenes subi las imagenes grandes de los elementos y aldeas, tambien subi imagenes 300px² del Sharingan, Byakugan y Rinnegan, seguire subiendo (las estoy reemplazando por las viejas pero tengo que poner en cada articulo que aparece la cant. de pixeles deseados :S). Tambien subi una imagen del mapa mundial echa por ShounenSuki de la Narutopedia con sus referencias en la pagina de la imagen (la imagen es enorme se ve todo superdetalladamente). 450px :: 00:01 26 nov 2010 (UTC) Marionetas Hola Ivan es Fuego_013 te escribo para preguntarte lo siguiente lo que sucede es que estoy creado los articulos de las marionetas de Kankuro pero se me olvido preguntarte si debo colocar sus nombres en japones o ingles. Si es en español necesito que hagas algo antes de que yo cambie sus nombre ha español: un usuario creo el articulo de la Salamandra de Hanzo pero en vez colocarlo asi solamente puso el nombre Salamandra, como sabras una de las marioneta de Kakuro se llama Salamdra asi que no podria crearlo por eso necesito que cambies el articulo que te dije anteriormente y quites la redireccion de Salamdra. Fuego 013 22:42 27 nov 2010 (UTC) :Perdonen que me meta en su conversación pero ¿Porque no haces una desambiguación Fuego?-- 22:44 27 nov 2010 (UTC) ::Listo, ya renombré el artículo a Salamandra de Hanzō. Puedes hacer tu artículo de la marioneta sin ningún problema.-- 00:26 28 nov 2010 (UTC) ::Ivan no me entendiste, lo que hiciste yo lo hubiera hecho pero lo que te pedi fue que eliminaras la redireccion de Salamandra, ya que aun cuando movieras su nombre cuando coloco en la busqueda de articulo Salamadra me lleva al articulo de Salamandra de Hanzo. Debido a esto no puedo crear el articulo.Fuego 013 00:33 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Ivan, te menciono, sobre lo que pusiste en la discusion de Proyecto: Episodio. que no tengo a mucha gente con este proyecto. voy a completar la primera fase y luego me fijo todos los errores Dulcerueda 19:32 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Imagenes ¿Que hice mal con las imagenes? Si es porque las deje con esos nombres fue para que no haya taaaantas imagenes en la wikia, asi que solamente las reemplazaba 23:40 28 nov 2010 (UTC) :xD perdon, bueno ¿Quieres que te ayude bien esta vez? Por cierto he visto que has colocado algunas en 20px2 ¿Hay que hacerlo en todas?-- 00:15 29 nov 2010 (UTC) ::¿Me darias una pequeña lista de las imagenes con mejores nombres? Asi modifico las de mi Ayuda de Infobox. Por cierto decidi que las ideas que se me ocurran sobre las infoboxs las voy a poner en Usuario:Leodix/Infobox, aunque sea para que veas ideas (no hace falta que te guste todo) :: 19:03 30 nov 2010 (UTC) sabes ivan talvez sea nuevo aqui pero keria kejarme ya k Maurovalencia.10 a copiado un imagen mia y despues colocarlo como suyo me refiero a esta imagen de madara y no creo k sea justo esimagen m costo mucho traajo conseguirla como para que m la coien de esa manera. espero m comprendas y se pueda hacer algo al respecto. Charuko 04:50 1 dic 2010 (UTC)thumb|left|150px entonces k se haria m costo trabajo hacerla mejor dicho mandarla a hacer . Charuko 05:24 1 dic 2010 (UTC) Re - Consejo Ivan te voy a ser honesto desde hace mucho he tenido problemas con los acentos es por eso que no los coloco, ademas simplemente no colocaba los acentos en los articulos porque cuando yo habia entrado en Naruto Wiki ha nadie le importaba eso pero he visto que la Wiki ha mejorado y creo que es lo mismo que debo hacer, de ahora en adelante voy a intentar de estar mas pendiente de ese detalle. Fuego 013 23:49 1 dic 2010 (UTC) Propuesta Hola Ivan te escribo para proponerte algo como sabras actualmente salio el nuevo manga de la semana, durante el Entrenamiento de Naruto se mostro que su ultima etapa era saber utilizar el Modo Bestia con Cola. Por eso queria proponer crear un articulo referido a eso, es decir hablar del Modo Biju como un jutsu que realizan los jinchurikis hablando de sus ventajas y desventajas y todo lo referido a el o prefieres que se hable como un transformacion. Fuego 013 15:24 3 dic 2010 (UTC) *Entonces que opinas? Iconos Hola Ivan, queria proponerte eso que hacen otras wikias de agregar un icono a la categoria de cada articulo, aca podras ver la plantilla de este tema de la Avatar Wiki, veras que a cada categoria le corresponde un icono que es una imagen de la wikia 16:24 6 dic 2010 (UTC) ::*No se si deba ser exclusivamente por categorias, pero a Sasuke por ejemplo yo le pondria Konoha, Oto, Akatsuki, Clan Uchiha, Sharingan y Mangekyo. Con respecto a los iconos tendriamos que usar los que tenemos de aldeas, clanes, kekkei genkai, etc... Por cierto voy a subir las imagenes de los clanes (esta vez bien xD) ::*Con respecto a las infoboxs te estoy agradecido xD, si quieres copiar partes hazlo! ::: 00:12 7 dic 2010 (UTC) Estadisticas Ivan queria avisarte que empece esa idea que tenia de hacer plantillas de las estadisticas de los personajes, aca esta la lista que ya hice (algunas que estan ahi las estoy por hacer) :Despues las traslado xD : 00:37 10 dic 2010 (UTC) ::Queria avisarte que ya termine las que me habia propuesto hacer (que son todas las estadisticas hasta el momento, o que por lo menos yo encontre), mientras agregaba estadisticas me tome la molestia de hacer una tabla para comparar las estadisticas y descubri que muchos de esos articulos estan pesimos como: :*Yashamaru :*Hiashi Hyuga :*Hizashi Hyuga :*Ebisu :*Baki :*Etc... ::Atentamente 05:13 16 dic 2010 (UTC) :::Okey, porque no borramos absolutamente todas las imagenes sin uso asi el que las necesite las tenga que subir pero con un nombre descriptivo. Por cierto ¡nunca me avisaste que era admin xD! me estoy enterando ahora xD xD xD -- 05:46 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Camino Humano Hola Ivan te escribo simplemente para preguntarte porque resubiste una nueva versión de la imagen del Camino Humano que yo subi? A caso no te gusto?. 13:34 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Ayuda Hola Ivan uchiha por casualidad usted no puede hacerme una firma o conoce a alguien para que me la aga sin nada mas que decir me despido con un cordial saludo..!!!! Jefer Origami 19:04 16 dic 2010 (UTC)Jefer Origami Proyecto: Personajes Hola (: Me gustaría poder formar parte del Proyecto: Personajes (: Creo que podría estrucutrarlos según lo establecido en esa página. Pero igual tenía una sugerencia, osea ocupar la Infobox que tiene Leodix en su Blog de Ayuda, al menos yo, cuando creo algún artículo, ocupo las infoboxes que él tiene (: & otra cosa: En la Parte II está colocado sólo hasta El entrenamiento con Hachibi (Asumo que eso es "Confinamiento de los Jinchuriki" como está en todas las páginas xd) Pero lo que vendría después es "La Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja" cierto ? Bueno xd Solo eso (: Espero me puedas considerar para el proyecto (: 22:14 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola ivan solo t hablaba para saber cual es tu opinion de mi perfil y el arreglo k acabo de darle, espero tu opinion sincera. Luchito 03:28 17 dic 2010 (UTC) gracias se hace lo k se puede de repente intercambiamos info para los perfiles si asi lo deseas ademas de charla amena nos vemos luego. Luchito 03:40 17 dic 2010 (UTC) kisiera un Userboxes asi como el tuyo pasme el dato. Luchito 03:45 17 dic 2010 (UTC) Ivan he visto las plantillas de nacionalidad k tienes yo tambien kisiera tenerla pero soy de nacionalidad peruana y esa plantilla no existe m la puedes crear porfavor. Luchito 07:29 17 dic 2010 (UTC) Ok. Esta bien lo hare para la proxima vez, pero como se cuando es de alguien el archivo o que alguien ya lo pidio para editarlo?, lo notifico con un mensaje en su discusión?. T. Rojo Rex 08:29 17 dic 2010 (UTC) T. Rojo Rex T. Rojo Rex 08:29 17 dic 2010 (UTC) Gracias Eso no lo sabia, gracias por la explicación, lo hare la proxima vez, cuando edite algún articulo, que sea de propiedad de alguien (Preguntare antes si el articulo tiene dueño). Repuesta Hola Ivan te queria decir que no se que estas hablando llevo semanas sin editar el articulo de Itachi y ni siquiera se que significa esos signos que colocaste creo que te has equivocado. 13:21 17 dic 2010 (UTC) :Ivan acabo de darme cuenta que cuando edito un articulo que tiene una infobox aparece ese codigo pero creo que es inofensivo ya que no altera nada y no aparece nada extraño, asi que creo que no hay que preocuparase. Ademas creo que se que significa el codigo "link" es para un enlace pero no aparece ningun link porque después de eso aparece el otro codigo. Espero tu respuesta ok pero... bueno ok dejare de hacer lo q me dijiste pero no tengo por q dejar mi organizacion por q no se lo dices a james cullen para q mueva el su org a la fanon wikia megauzumaki 17:07 17 dic 2010 (UTC) Batallas de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja Hola Ivan, te escribo por un pensamiento que tuve, en este enlace aparece una gran cantidad de información que no respeta un orden para nada, esta de cierta forma mal estructurado, ahora sobre su contenido, no está hablando sobre las Batallas que ocurren durante dicho suceso. Las cuales comienzan con la batalla entre el Escuadrón de Reconocimiento e Infiltración y el de Emboscada y Distracción de Akatsuki. Ahora, yo quería preguntarte a ti antes de realizar algún cambio que fuera de mal gusto... ¿Puedo borrar TODA esa información que no va acorde a la Cuarta Guerra, para así poder colocar la información que realmente debe ir? Espero tu respuesta (: 21:38 17 dic 2010 (UTC) Edición Ivan pero no veo ningun cambio en las infobex lo unico que edite fue la seccion del Camino Naraka, no sea borrado ninguna informacion o si? 23:57 17 dic 2010 (UTC) *Ivan no he borrado nada de información, he visto la Plantilla: Infobox Equipo y en ella no aparece ninguna parte que dija "kanji" y "fundandor" es por eso que cuando yo edite la plantilla del Equipo Gai la información de esas dos secciones no aparecieron porque no existen perficalo. Bloqueo No pienso que sea un abuso y lo de que no era para tanto,el creo un articulo con una malapalabra y no se sucontenido,pero segurmante debio de ser ofensivo.Igual no te preocupes,no sere tan duro. 02:52 18 dic 2010 (UTC) James Ivan se que eres burocrata pero te voy a decir que James hizo lo correcto, yo vi la edición que hizo el usuario que bloqueo y era contenido ofensivo si quieres revisa el historial del articulo de Orochimaru y el Sello Maldito. 03:02 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Portada Ok,¿Se cambiaran todos los Destacados igual? Creo que esta bien poner Imagenes del Manga,en todas las Wiki es asi e igual me parece que esta bien que se elijan de los dos generos. 17:16 18 dic 2010 (UTC) spam¿? mira yono estoy haciendo espam tal vez es por q mande un mensaje de discucion y los demas lo reenviaron con mi firma, q acaso no te parece ovio megauzumaki 22:04 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Fanon Oye se que quieres que todas las creaciones se vayan al Fanon pero podrias hacer la Portada un poco mas decente como la de esta Wiki Goku783, Fan de Naruto, Super Once, Ben 10 y Dragon Ball 22:25 18 dic 2010 (UTC) RE:RE:Fanon Quien es Admi. haya Goku783, Fan de Naruto, Super Once, Ben 10 y Dragon Ball 22:37 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Equivocacion Ivan te quiero decir que los Genjutsu, ninjutsu, senjutsu, entre otros no son Jutsus (es decir técnicas ninjas) estos simplemente son clasificaciones de los Jutsus, asi que se debe crear la categoria "Tipo de Jutsu". 00:16 19 dic 2010 (UTC) Jutsu Ok... mira queria preguntarte algo, yo quiero crear el articulo de la técnica que hace Hayate Gekko pero ahí varias opciones para el nombre y queria ver cual es la mejor: *Danza de la Luna Creciente (según el Databook) *Estilo de la Hoja: Danza de la Luna Creciente (Segun el anime y el manga) MSM Si tengo msm pero lo que sucede es que he tenido problemas con esa cuenta y no he podido meterme. 18:21 19 dic 2010 (UTC) Imagenes Ayudame a borrar las imagenes sin uso, ya me borre unas 200 hoy pero siguen subiendo el numero :@, por cierto lei lo que me pusiste en la discusion y estoy de acuerdo contigo (ahora xD), ademas no crees que no hay que ponerle negrita a los kanjis en la infobox? Me parece que no queda muy bien Atte 04:29 21 dic 2010 (UTC). :Okey, pero lo de las sagas lo hare mña o pasado ya que hoy me estoy por ir a dormir y mañana capaz que no pueda entrar :Atte. 04:40 21 dic 2010 (UTC) ::Olvide mencionarte que con Fuego 013 estamos haciendo nuevas imagenes sacadas del manga esta vez en japones, sacamos el manga en el idioma original de aqui (cambia vos el numero en el link, creo que no tiene indice :S). Si pudieras ayudarnos te estariamos agradecidos, tambien cuando veo malas imagenes en las infoboxs y articulos las borro y les pongo bien el nombre :) ::Atte. 05:02 21 dic 2010 (UTC) :::Jeje siempre que necesites algo de Naruto en su fuente original preguntale a los "Grandes Usuarios" de la Narutopedia] siempre te lo van a decir :) :::Atte. 05:10 21 dic 2010 (UTC) ::: Bansho Tenin hey se puede saver porque borraste el jutsu (Bancho tenin) si estaba repetido me puedes parar el Link.. ademas los articulos de Sakura y los ex genin estan muy mal hechos hay que editarlos de nuevo aunque son muchos. Daisuke69 02:16 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Imagenes Oye oye espera estoy intentando subir imagenes en español y no veo la razon por la que lleges advirtiendome, aun no me acostumbro pero ya no subire imagenes en Ingles. Fuego y Leo me dejaron esos mensajes en la tarde yo hize los Jutsu de kimimaro en la Tarde cuando lei los comentarios ya habia hechos los Jutsu, despues de leerlos intente subir imagenes con el nombre en español. no hazlo tu, ati es que te molesta...... Daisuke69 07:24 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Wikis Aliados Hola Ivan Uchiha, pregunte a uno de los administradores de aqui para ver si queréis que Digimon wiki y Naruto sean wikis aliados, pero me dijo que mejor te preguntáse a ti. Yo soy el burócrata de Digimon wiki, y estaría encantado de que fuesemos aliados, espero tu respuesta, y espero que aceptes ;). Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) Series de España Wikia 13:49 23 dic 2010 (UTC) :ok asi me gusta, que nos ayudemos entre los diferentes wikis, ahora os añado en la portada de digimon wiki. Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) Series de España Wikia 20:48 23 dic 2010 (UTC) me ayudas necesito una imagn d la uzumaki rafaga por favor gracias aclaratoria de imágenes y otros datos. hola Ivan, puedes llamarme Sailé, he subido un par de imágenes en los temas Kunai y Rai Roga, haciendo aclaratorias en las mismas. La vez que se agregó la info del Kunai de Suna(arena) fui yo quien lo hizo, ya que vi que nadie lo había notado(tampoco estába en 1º plano como para hacerlo, tuve que hacer una captura para notarlo bien). Soy, no diria fanatico pero si un interesado en datos de esta serie y otras, por eso es que las miro enlinea, y cuando veo algo interesante, capturo la imágen y la edito para que quede lo mejor posible(mi "especialidad" es hacer montajes de muchas para lograr 1 buena)así hice las del Kunai y las Rai Roga que tienen fondo gris(trato de darles un fondo a todas para que destaquen detalles que en blanco no se notan). estaba por subir mas pero decidí mejor esperar a que el administrador a cargo de la wiki(creo que ese vienes siendo tu) me contacte por si hay algo mal en las que ya subí(y quizas alguna otra edicion que haya hecho). Tengo mas imágenes en proceso de armado(estoy planeando hacer los pergaminos faltantes de Kuroari(hormiga), Sanshou(salamandra) y Sasori(escorpión), este último cuando encuentre su símbolo en el manga.además tengo el usado en el sellado del 3 colas(el relleno del Sanbi), y el de invocación inversa de Naruto. Si tienes alguna duda al respecto, puedes contactarme por MSN messenger (es mas seguro que esté allí a que revise el mail o la wiki) Tengo muchas mas imágenes que pueden ser útiles pero 1º quiero charlarlo contigo (o quien esté a cargo actualmente si tu no estás disponible, pero hazmelo saber, soy nuevo en esto). Gracias por la atención Saile aipas 22:50 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Logo Ivan,The Strike ha creado un nuevo logo,no se si te gustara o si te gustara mas el actual.Te lo dejo y hace lo que quieras ;) Wiki logo by TheStrike.png|Este es 16:51 30 dic 2010 (UTC) Firma Como hago para tener mi firma?? Juan uchiha senju RE: Logo Hola Ivan, jeje. Aca te mando el logo retocado. Esta redimensionado 250x65 píxeles y realice algunas correcciones de tonalidad y gamma para que concuerden los colores con los del logo original de Naruto. center Nos vemos! -- TheStrike 16:32 31 dic 2010 (UTC) Burócrata Mmm.. Yo no tenia muchas ganas de serlo, bue puedes darme algunas instrucciones sobre como ser un burocrata mejor? -- 00:53 4 ene 2011 (UTC) Lista de episodios Porque borraron la lista que yo hice de episodios? espero respuesta ok saludos.--Ichigo9315 04:33 4 ene 2011 (UTC) Referencias Me parece que tendriamos que poner referencias a los articulos, pero no se porque en el articulo Jinchūriki me aparecio unos problemas con los códigos. Esperaba que pudieras ayudarme antes de irte. PD: Restaure la lista de Episodios que Ichigo9315 estaba reclamando. Atte 19:23 4 ene 2011 (UTC) Episodios y Wikia Hola Ivan, no soy un usuario nuevo de Naruto Wiki, solo tengo una duda, es que necesito saber donde puedo ver los episodios de Naruto, es para un favor para un amigo, de paso te digo que yo soy uno de los actuales administradores de Simpson Wiki en Español, entonces te quiero aconsejar y decir unas cosas de paso: si hay un lugar donde se puedan observar los episodios de Naruto sería muy bueno para los usuarios que colocaras un link en cada episodio, así incentivarías la edición de sus artículos. Ahora te quiero pedir el favor que si podrías promocionar nuestra wikia aquí en este lugar, nosotros tenemos más de 3000 artículos pero solo contamos con pocos usuarios y necesitamos un poco más de ayuda, así que sería de gran ayuda para nosotros que me pudieras hacer este favor, gracias por todo, ah de paso, no has pensado en colocar los logros para los usuarios, puedes ver de que te hablo en mi página de usuario en Wikisimpson en la parte derecha de la pantalla, es una especie de puntaje que se la a los usuarios según sus ediciones y todo lo que hagan en la wikia, eso incentiva a los usuarios a editar mucho, si me puedes responder en mi página de discusión en Simpson Wiki en Español estaría muy bien, puedes llegar ahí por medio de mi firma, un saludo Sebastian Lozano Discusión Blog hola ivan uchiha soy un usario nuevo mi nombre es darkfuego quisiera habla algo contigo sobre este gran wiki. volver por que no vuelves wiki Querido Ivan Uchiha Soy administrador de seriesonline y me gustaría pedirte consejo: *Como puedo hacer plantillas facilmente??? (yo todas las que tengo las he copiado de otras wikis) *Como puedo hacer que aparezcan en más usadas frecuentemente? *Como haces para crear subcategorías en las categorías (lista)? Sasukeuzumaki 17:53 27 abr 2011 (UTC) PD: Te podrías unir a mi wiki para ayudar?? Tan solo somos tres personas. El enlace esta en mi perfil wiki Querido Ivan Uchiha Soy administrador de seriesonline y me gustaría pedirte consejo: *Como puedo hacer plantillas facilmente??? (yo todas las que tengo las he copiado de otras wikis) *Como puedo hacer que aparezcan en más usadas frecuentemente? *Como haces para crear subcategorías en las categorías (lista)? Sasukeuzumaki 18:01 27 abr 2011 (UTC) PD: Te podrías unir a mi wiki para ayudar?? Tan solo somos tres personas. El enlace esta en mi perfil Administración Últimamente con la inactividad de la administración de Naruto Wiki y la poca presencia del burócrata, Leodix y tú. Ha creado la necesidad de un nuevo administrador en el wiki o burócrata. Tal es el caso que en la Central Wikia se ha realizado una solicitud de adopción. Pero debido a que según el registro tú te has identificado últimamente te sugiero que tomes obras en este asunto ya que la comunidad necesita de mayor atención. En caso de que no respondas en un plazo de una semana, se abrirá un foro donde se eligirá al futuro burócrata y si la comunidad lo decide remover el flag de burócrata a quien corresponda. Saludos y esperamos respuesta. -- 18:43 3 jul 2011 (UTC) hola mira ivan me gustaria ser reversor por que veo que hay vandalismo en halgunas paginas por experiencia y por que llevo ya vario tiempo y ese cargo no me lo han dado por falta de experiencia etc haunque llevo mas de 3 meses y creo yo que me lo merezco yo no soy quien para decirlo si me pusieras a preueba a fuego013 es reversor y administrador no le hace falta ser reversor su por que siendo reversor revierte vandalismo como siendo administrador saludosss Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 06:47 7 jul 2011 (UTC) mis mejores deseos soy nuevo en esto pero espero aportar mucho a esta comunidad si en algun momento cometo alguna infraccion kiero ke sepais ke no sera voluntaria y siempre rectificare mis felicitaciones por crear algo tan fantastico y agradecimientos por dejarme formar parte de ello si alguien kisiera contactar para cualkier cosa mi tuenti es jon mujica apellaniz un cordial saludo Jon inuzuka 09:13 7 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola Iván, gusto en conocerte he visto que dices que estarás unos días aquí, porqué los demás administradores están inactivos, James cullen y Kenpachi025, no volverán a editar por aquí, Leodix esta inactivo desde el 8 de Abril, Fuego 013, es administrador y reversor, y por ahora es el único administrador activo, mira te invito a este foro para discutir sobre la administración del wiki, bueno nos vemos 14:32 7 jul 2011 (UTC)